Fred (Boys Don't Cry)
Fred, also known as Freddy, is the main antagonist of the 2000 live action film, Boys Don't Cry. He is a Polish gangster, who rules in Warsaw underground. He was portrayed by the popular Polish actor, Cezary Pazura. Personality Fred is very unpleasant, violent, and mean. He is a murderous, manipulative, sarcastic, and cruel gangster who makes business with the mafia. He is also shown to be abusive, obnoxious, vituperative, and hot-tempered, as he even insults his friend. Role in the film When Brandon was discovered to be transgender by a former girlfriend's brother, he receives physical threats. Soon after, he is involved in a bar fight and is evicted from his cousin's trailer. Brandon moves to Falls City, Nebraska, where he befriends John Lotter and Tom Nissen, and Candace and Lana Tisdel. Brandon becomes romantically involved with Lana. The two make plans to move to Memphis, where Brandon will manage Lana's karaoke singing career. Eventually, during a date night which ends with them having sex, Lana discovers that Brandon is biologically female, but continues to be closely acquainted with him. The police detain Brandon on charges that arose prior to his relocation; they place him in the women's section of the Falls City prison. Lana bails Brandon out and asks why he was placed in a women's prison. Brandon attempts to lie to her, but Lana stops him, declaring her affectionate love for Brandon regardless of his gender. However, while Brandon is in prison, Candace finds a quantitative number of documents listing Brandon's birthname "Teena Brandon", and she and her friends react upon these news with shock and disgust. Tom and John violently meet Brandon face to face with an hostile and argumentative intent, forcing him to remove his pants and reveal his genitals. They tred to make Lana look, but she shields her eyes and turns away. After this aggressive confrontation, Tom and John drag Brandon into John's car and drive to an outlying location, where they beat and gang rape him. Afterwards, they take Brandon to Tom's house. Though injured, Brandon escapes through a bathroom window. Although his assailants threaten Brandon and warn him not to report the attack to the police, Lana persuades him to do so. However, this is unhelpful whatsoever, as the police chief focuses not on the crime, but on Brandon's "sexual identity crisis". Later, John and Tom get drunk and decide to kill Brandon. Lana attempts to stop them, but the pair drive to Candace's distant house where they find Brandon. John shoots Brandon under the chin, killing him immediately. Candace was shot in the head by Tom, as Lana fights with them, begging them to stop. Tom stabs Brandon's deceased body and tries to shoot Lana, but John stops him. John and Tom flee the scene while Lana lies with Brandon's body. The next morning, Lana awakens next to Brandon's corpse. Her mother arrives and takes her away from the scene. As Lana leaves Falls City, a letter Brandon wrote to her is heard in a voiceover. pl:Fred (Chłopaki nie płaczą) Category:Arrogant Category:Gangsters Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Abusers Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Mobsters